Too Close a Call
by Loor101
Summary: When Zac finds himself in a huge wet predicament after a snowball fight from chemistry class, it's up to Cam to save his trapped friend. But will he be able to do something by himself, or will he be needing much more help?


**A/N'S: Hello everyone! I am normally a Sonic fanfiction/story writer and I am a whole lot better at writing scripts and screenplays. But I very recently got into the Mako Mermaids series on Netflix, and I just fell in love with Zac and his character. This is a VERY new show so there's probably not much fanfiction of it at ALL yet. I believe this story might be the third Mako Mermaids story posted on FF . net. so far If you haven't seen this 13 episode series yet, you might get confused in this story so I would recommend watching it. Mako Mermaids is a complete spinoff from H20. I personally like this one better. (Don't kill me H20 fans! lol) Like I said, I normally write screenplays and scripts so this is a very rare occurrence for me to write and actually post a story like this, (and it not be a Sonic one for once XD) That being said, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and let me know if you think it's worth continuing ^^**

**Thanks so much!**

**-Loor101**

* * *

**Too Close a Call**

**Chapter 1.**

"_Crap crap crap!" _Zac thought when he realized his predicament. He was trapped, alone and worst of all, he was in 4 inches of water. Which meant only one thing for him: He was not in his human form. He had a long blue tail replacing his legs that would only appear when he got even the slightest bit of water on him. Zac thought back to the events earlier in the day that led him to this situation…

"Hey Zac!" Cam called from behind him. Zac, who was briefly looking towards where his old girlfriend's locker was, turned his attention to his friend.

"What are you doing man? We're gonna be late for Chemistry."

"Oh, Right." Zac said nonchalantly

Cam noticed the sadness in Zac's voice but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. His girlfriend Evie broke up with him weeks ago because of those 3 girls that decided to take advantage of him and practically ruin his life. Evie didn't know and still doesn't know the whole story that Zac became a merman after a strange experience on Mako island and that the 3 girls named Lyla, Sirena and Nixie were actually mermaids that lied to him to gain his trust and made it appear that he was going out with them. Evie changed schools three days after the breakup. Claiming it was her parent's decision to move her but Zac and Cam knew that she just couldn't handle the stress of being around them anymore. Zac wanted to talk to Evie, but he couldn't right now. He did not want to burden her with his secret nor get her any more involved with those sneaky girls. He decided it would be best for her to move on without him. Besides, who would want to date a fish that attracts nothing but trouble?

Zac put down his bag and sat in his normal spot for Chemistry class. The professor walked in just as the bell rang to start.

"Ok class, today we are conducting an experiment with Sodium-polyacrylate and water, to create snow. We'll have a snowball fight. Does this sound 'cool'? Hahahaha"

Everyone didn't bother to hide the roll of their eyes as they listened to the teacher laugh at their own pun that was not funny. Zac paled a little though, realizing that the snow was made of water and if he even touched it, he would immediately transform. He knew he had to be careful.

The class got out their beakers and safety goggles to perform the experiment. Each followed the directions by the teacher and carefully poured the water into the sodium polyacrylate. They then picked up the newly made snow and started making snowballs for the fight. Cam helped Zac create his so he wouldn't get a bad grade.

"Alright everyone got your snowballs ready? Let's go outside and have a fight shall we?"

"Uh. Professor, I don't feel so good. Can I sit the snowball fight out?" Zac spoke up.

"Nonsense. You're fine. Lets all go shall we?"

"What's the matter Zac?" a voice called from behind the desk.

"Afraid you'll get creamed by my pitch?"

Zac knew that voice came from Andy Germain, one of the athletes that got too big in the head after scoring so many outs with his infamous pitching he did for the baseball team.

"Of course not, Andy. I just…don't like snow is all."

"Surrre. Lets see how well you do when I cream your face with snow then."

Andy and his mates let out a few chuckles and snickers before following the rest of the group outside. Zac let out a huge groan as he knew this would end badly. He had to figure out a way to make the snowballs disappear or he'd be in big trouble. That's when it hit him, maybe he can melt all of the snowballs before they had a chance to throw them.

Everyone got outside and the professor put down the big cooler containing everyone's snowballs. Zac quickly focused on the cooled and twisted his hand to melt the snowballs inside. When he saw the cooler itself starting to melt, he stopped knowing that was enough.

"Hey Zac! Think fast!"

Zac turned around from hearing Andy's voice only to get smacked right in the face with a snowball. It hit him so hard he fell over.

Andy and his mates laughed as they high fived Andy for carrying his own snowball and not putting it in the cooler with the rest.

Zac wiped the snow off of his face and looked up in shock before immediately shooting up and running off as fast as he could.

"Andy! What is wrong with you! Not cool man!" Cam said as he ran after Zac.

Zac rushed to try to find any place he could possibly hide in time. He pushed past several people and turned a corner spotting the storage closet in front of him. It had a sign that said _"Do not enter"_ on it but he paid no matter to it.

He rushed to the door that was cracked open. Pushing it open and turning around to shut it as fast as possible. Just as the door clicked shut, he felt his legs merge and he fell hard to the floor. He sat up and looked behind him to find his tail had appeared just like always.

He started to dry himself quickly- Taking his hand and using his heat power to dry his tail. He did not realize though, that the old gas water heater was right next to him and it was leaking gas. As soon as the heat emitting from Zac's hand got to a certain temperature, it erupted into flames making Zac look up and yell in surprise.

The flames got high and hot enough to set off the alarm and sprinklers in the room, soaking Zac with water again and slowly putting the fire out.

The water from the sprinklers kept pouring out onto Zac, giving him no hope of drying himself off anytime soon. He finally used his ice powers to freeze the system and stop the water from flowing. But now there was water all over the floor, and too much of it to evaporate.

"Zac!" Cam called over the alarm looking for his friend. "Zac where are ya buddy?"

"In here!"

Cam recognized the voice coming from the old storage closet and reached for the door handle, only to find it missing. He tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Zac? Are you in there? I can't get in!"

"What?"

"The door has no handle! Can you open it from your side?"

"Uhh, I would love to but… I can't exactly walk right now and there's a bunch of water on the floor from the sprinklers."

"What!?"

"The water heater exploded when I tried to dry myself off. I'm stuck man!"

"Ok. Keep calm! I'm gonna try to figure something out ok! Just sit tight!"

Zac heard the footsteps of his friend running off along with the sounds of a few yells coming from the teachers to evacuate the building. His breath hitched as he heard every footstep and conversation that walk past that door. He also noticed the handwritten sign on the back of the door facing him that read _"Door locks broken. Do not close completely!"_

"_Crap crap crap!" _The merman thought.

"_I'm totally trapped….Hurry up Cam. I'm counting on you."_


End file.
